


Sharknado..? Really?

by JustanInnocentWriter



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Gladion is Confident AF, Hau blushes a lot, Haudion Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching, One Shot, Sharknado - Freeform, They both do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: Hau and Gladion watch Sharknado together and enjoy it. A lot.************************(Haudion One Shot)





	

  “You’re a complete and utter idiot sometimes.”, Gladion sighed as he slid closer and laid his arm across Hau’s shoulder. They were going to watch a movie together. Hau had said that _Sharknado_ was obviously the best choice, and even though Gladion blatantly disagreed with that opinion, they ended up watching it anyways.

 

  Being typical 15-year-olds, they had decided to stay in that Saturday evening instead of going out, because who went out on _Saturday_? Why Hau had insisted on Gladion coming over, he didn’t know.

 

  “Yeah, yeah. You know you love me, anyways.”, Hau grinned, poking Gladion in the chest. “Shut up and watch, okay? Look, it’s getting good!”

 

  “ _Nothing_ is good about this movie.”, Gladion grumbled but gave in to watching. Twenty minutes in, he nearly found himself enjoying it. That may have just been because Hau was there, though.  

 

  Gladion glanced over his shoulder to see Hau’s Raichu climbing onto the couch. “Wait, you let Raichu on the couch..?”, he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

  “Yeah! Why not?”, Hau replied with a smile. Of course. He was always smiling.

 

  ”Because….”, Gladion started, but couldn’t find an answer. He laughed. “I, um, actually don’t know.”

 

  Hau shook his head, grinned and directed his attention back to the T.V. Halfway through the movie, Hau looked over at Gladion, rested his head in his hand and smiled. Gladion noticed him watching.

 

  “Um… y’okay there?”, he asked.

 

  “Yeah, I’m just thinking… about how I enjoy your company.”, Hau responded, and Gladion noticed his skin getting a bit darker. They’d kind of always been close friends. Some would say a bit more than friends. They had both wanted something a little more, though.

 

 _Screw it_ , _may as well do it now,_ Gladion thought. He grabbed Hau’s face and pulled it into his own. Their lips met gently. Hau’s eyes widened for a second, unable to process the situation. He realized what was happened, gave in and put his hand on Gladion’s waist, grinning between kisses. Gladion eventually pulled away, both of them blushing intensely.

 

  “What was that for?”, Hau asked, trying to think of how to respond.

 

  “I dunno, you just looked really cute.”, Gladion replied, shrugging.

 

  “Umm… thanks?” This made Hau even more of a wreck. Who would’ve thought that _Gladion_ would be the one who was calm and collected?! That was supposed to be his thing.

 

  They awkwardly went back to watching the movie. Hau moved closer to Gladion on the couch, gently pressing their legs together. Hau hesitantly intertwined his fingers with Gladion’s.

 

  “We gonna talk about...  _that_?”, Hau asked.

 

  “Do we need to? I do have something to ask, though. Would you go out with me?”, Gladion replied.

 

  Why the _heck_ was Gladion suddenly so confident with displaying affection? They’d literally _just_ kissed “Geez, you’re so assertive. But, yeah. I will.”, Hau grinned.

 

  “Good.”, Gladion smiled and squeezed Hau’s hand. He'd been wanting to do that for a while now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> yay for one shots!! anyways so for some reason, I made Gladion the confident one? I thought it would be interesting lmao
> 
> this is also to get me out of writer's block for my other fics
> 
> **********************************************
> 
>  
> 
> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
